This invention relates to a building partition and, more particularly, to apparatus for attaching wall panels, such as gypsum board panels, to studs so that minor variations in panel width can be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,988 discloses a wall construction that requires installation of horizontal members to the studs. Clips fastened to the rear surface of a wall panel engage the horizontal members. H-shaped strips are required to maintain adjacent wall panels in alignment.
No other known prior art discloses panel mounting apparatus in a stud wall that affords the adjustability afforded by the present invention, which adjustability is most desirable in accommodating for minor variations in panel width. The known prior art considered most pertinent is evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,048,981; 3,312,030; 3,686,810; 3,705,471; and, 3,753,325.
The prior art, as exemplified in above cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,810 and 3,705,471, discloses a panel attaching apparatus which includes a fastening strip to be laminated, such as by employment of an adhesive, to the rear surface of a wall panel. Not only is this prior art technique expensive, but the lamination is typically done at a factory, with the result that the panels, when shipped, have projections which can damage surfaces of adjacent panels. Additionally, the laminated strips are not arranged to afford any degree of adjustment to accommodate panels of slightly varying widths to a partition or wall.